celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
Consumable Items
For Items related to equipment and core upgrade, please refer to Materials page instead! For Items related to Quests, please refer to Quest Items page instead! Recovery Items Medelita *A potion that restores 100 HP *Obtained from: store, quest, drop EX-Medelita *A potion that restores 500 HP *Obtained from: quest, store, drop Magna-Medelita *A potion that restores 900 HP *Obtained from: quest, store, drop Deca-Medelita *A potion that restores 1400 HP *Obtained from: quest, drop Hecto-Medelita *A potion that restores 2000 HP *Obtained from: drop Kilo-Medelita *A potion that restores 2500 HP *Obtained from: drop Spirita *A potion that restores 20 MP *Obtained from: store, quest, drop EX-Spirita *A potion that restores 50 MP *Obtained from: store, quest, drop Magna-Spirita *A potion that restores 80 MP *Obtained from: store, quest, drop Deca-Spirita *A potion that restores 140 MP *Obtained from: quest, drop Hecto-Spirita *A potion that restores 220 MP *Obtained from: drop Kilo-Spirita *A potion that restores 260 MP *Obtained from: drop Virita *Recover a little HP and MP *Obtained from: store, quest *Note: Recover 50 HP and 10 MP EX-Virita *Restore a measure of HP and MP *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 250 HP and 25 MP Magna-Virita *Restore a lot of HP and MP *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 450 HP and 40 MP Omega-Virita *Restore full HP/MP to the user *Obtained from: quest Action Bottle *Restore a little HP *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 300 HP Spirit Bottle *Restore a little MP *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 30 MP Mystic Bottle *Restore a little HP/MP *Obtained from: quest, store *Note: Recover 300 HP and 30 MP Mystic Jug *Restore a measure HP/MP *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 450 HP and 40 MP Mystic Keg *Restore a lot of HP/MP *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 500 HP and 50 MP Nourish Nectar *Obtained from: Leeze (as a level up reward) *Restore 50% of HP in battle Magic Nectar *Obtained from: Leeze (as a level up reward) *Restore 45% of MP in battle Sour Grape *Restore MP, may cure sleep *Obtained from: pet expedition *Note: Recover 32 MP Fresh Bread *Crunchy, stone-kneaded bread *Obtained from: shop, quest *Note: Recover 150 HP Lettie's Doll *Made by Anna itself *Obtained from: Geraldo quest ? *Price: 2500Z Smoked Pork *Restore a measure of HP/MP *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 350 HP Lunch Bag *Portable and tasty *Obtained from: quest *Note: Recover 350 HP Amazing Lunchbox *Obtained from: quest 'Making Lunch' from Karin *Recover 1000 HP Moonclear Sap * Obtained from: quest 'Minka's Favorite' from Minka * A leaf that cures petrification Pet-use Items Smoked Meat *Raise pet Affinity. Only 1 time in a day *Obtained from: Leeze (Leveling reward-Lv 75) Lynx Weed *Get Core from pet. The core will be lost at 100% *Obtained from: Leeze (Leveling reward-Lv 75) Juicy Meat *Raise pet Affinity. Only 1 time in a day *Obtained from: **Story quest 8-2 **Quest 'Eep Eeeeeep Eep Eep?' (gives Yors in Nelvinen) **Quest 'Cats Have Issues Too...' (gives Kiricci in Calabelle) **Quest 'For the Finest Dream' (gives Patrick at Highland Locus Portal) **Quest 'Moley Gift' (gives Nemesio in Calabelle) **Quest 'A Child's Melody' (gives Karine at Sonne High Plain) Luxury Meat *Raise pet Affinity. Only 1 time in a day *Obtained from: Quest 'The Broken Bond' (gives Theophile in Adelbard) Ultimate Meat *Raise a lot of pet Affinity. Only 1 time in a day *Obtained from: Quest 'The Ultimate Fish' (gives Cloe in Calabelle) Lynx Grass *Get core from pet. The core will be lost at 90% *Obtained from: Quest 'Guardian of the Forbidden' (gives Luccio in Nelvinen) Lynx Brush *Get core from pet. The core will be lost at 80% *Obtained from: Quest 'Food for Life' (gives Zacharias in Nelvinen) Lynx Flower *Get core from pet. The core will be lost at 60% *Obtained from: Quest 'The Broken Bond' (gives Theophile in Adelbard) Lynx Carrot *Get core from pet safely *Obtained from: Quest 'The Ultimate Fish' (gives Cloe in Calabelle) Offensive Items Alecian DX *Obtained from: Secret of Health Quest (1st run) *Note: Poison damage or instant death to one enemy Alecian X *Obtained from: Secret of Health Quest (after 1st run) *Note: Damage to one enemy Blade Charm * Magicians' protection charm *Note: ? *Obtained from: Quest 'The Librarian's Work' (gives Shannyn in Nelvinen) Aresion GXII *Ultimate lethal liquid *Obtained from: Quest 'The Greatest Drink!' (gives Alessio in Merida) *Note: ? Revival Items Smelling Salts *Revive allies with a little HP *Obtained from: Leeze (Leveling reward) Styx Peach *Revive with 30% HP, 5% MP *Obtained from: Leeze (Leveling reward) Other Items Locus Ticket * A form of instant transport Category:Items Category:Consumable Items Category:Effect Items